teamcraftedfandomcom-20200213-history
SSundee
Notable traits in Minecraft *Before the intro of each of videos, he uses his "derp" skin, saying a comedic line. *One of his famous Minecraft series is SuperCraft Bros. which is his ongoing series with 52 episodes. *One video series he does is his Minecraft mod showcases. He reviews modifications like the "Mo' Chickens" or "Better End" mods. *SSundee has collaborated with many Youtubers such as BajanCanadian, JeromeASF, Deadlox, Lancey, Bodil40, and SirDork. Name origin Ssundee and his friend were making fun of how people pronounce Saturday and Sunday so his friend became saturdee and sundee. Personal Life and History He usally appears in pixlemon videos. He also appeared in Ssundee's Punish mod. Also had some fun playing Sims 3 with Mitch. (Mitch - BajanCanadian) Trivia *He was in the Military *His greatest fears are SkyDoesMineCraft and SetoSorcerer. *He stated that if he were to get a new hair style, he would go for the Afro. *The reason he joined the military because he was neither interested in school nor did he find it useful. He didn't find anything interesting in high school and didn't go to college, so he joined the military and he was loving it. *He likes rock and electronic music. *His favorite sports are ping pong, golf, and curling. *He doesn't like the Pokemon pikachu and milotic due to their lack of strength (also hates people in real life). *It is revealed in BajanCanadian's Gunners video that Ian's last name is Stableton. The video is now private for currently unknown reasons. *He is the one of the fittest amongst other members, and probably the only one who can legitimately fight in real-life. *He has a son named Coulton (not sure on spelling) *His favorite game besides minecraft is League of Legends. *He was divorced from his wife Famous Quotes *''"This is crap!"'' *''"I love my ex-wife"'' *''"Don't do dis!"'' *''"That's weird..."'' *''"My foot!"'' *''"Nooo!"'' *''"Das a pissed chicken!"'' *''"I'm going to find who did this and eat their foot!"'' *''"Aww, I died."'' *''"Tell my ex-wife I love her"'' * "I fan!" * "DEATH TO THE MUDFLAPPER !" * "Dat's awesome!" * "NO! I LOVE YOU LOOONG TIME! DON'T DO DIS BRO!" * "Hey doods!" * "DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAD TO MAKE THIS CAKE? DID YOU KNOW WHAT I HAD TO DO?!" * "AHHHHH!" * "This is poop!" * "Balls..." * "Let's go...Henry!" (Pixelmon series) * "Enter my balls..." (Pixelmon series) * "This is hard as balls..." * "You freaking suck!" * "I'm a dirty dealer!" *''"No no no, I'm a fan, I'm a fan, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..!"'' *''"False swipe to the dome!" (Pixelmon series)'' *''"Let's do dis."'' *''"This is my best freakin' friend in the world...so what, if he looks like poop?" (From Pixelmon)'' *''"I found a emerald!' *"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea," SSundee: "I do! Now get the freak out of here!"'' *''"Ryan, I'm coming for you."'' *''"Oh no!"'' *"Do you love me yet?" *"Please, I'm a fan" *"Freakin money stealers" *"Poke my ex-wife!" *"Freakin yolo!" *"IM GONNA WIN THE HUNGER DEENS!!"(used by Bajan Canadian adopted by Ssundee) *"YES..." *"Freaking ballz" *"Fight me at Pax bro!!!" *"Show me some love, doods. Hit dat like button!" Gallery BSD7sw4CYAApD74.jpg|Ian while in Las Vegas with some Team Crafted Members. Hqdefault.jpg|Ian's February 14th's real life vlog picture. File:SSundeePlaysMinecraft.png|In-game cutout Derp.png|Derp SSundee in-game cutout BSD7sw4CYAApD74.jpg Hqdefault.jpg Ssundeeskin.png|SSundee's regular skin Derpssundeeskin.png|SSundee's "derp" skin Category:Players Category:Team Crafted Members Category:Replacements